Asakura Yoh
Asakura Yoh (麻倉 葉, "Asakura Yō") is the main heir of the Asakura Family and the maternal twin brother of the fully reborn Asakura Hao. During the Shaman Fights in the year 2000, he becomes a member and the leader of Team "Funbari Onsen". Sometime after the tournament, Yoh marries his longtime fiancé, Kyōyama Anna and together they had a son, named Asakura Hana. Appearance Asakura Yoh is 13 years old and has neck-length dark brown hair and he is constantly seen wearing a pair of orange headphones behind or on his ears. He normally wears his school uniform with his shirt constantly open but when it gets cold he will button up his shirt, wear a necktie and the standard school uniform jacket. In combat, he wore a black vest and trimmed shorts with an orange lining, and wrap-up sandals. During the second round of the Shaman Fights, he is depicted wearing a shirt with a Funbari Onsen advertisement on it and sweatpants with sandals, and long black trousers, also with wrap up sandals. In between the battles of the Second Round of the Shaman Fights, he wore a yukata, a blue robe tied together with an orange sash around the waist, where he keeps Amidamaru's memory tablet. Around his chest of his robes is yet another advertisement for Funbari Onsen and over his shoulders, he also wears a black cape. Around the age of 17 and when Hana was still only a baby, he began to dress in jeans pants, a short-sleeved white t-shirt and a plaid printed scarf. His hair was slightly longer and just past his shoulders. At the age of 22 Yoh's hair is now waist length and wavier. He no longer wears his orange-colored headphones and bear claw necklace and instead of an open shirt, he now wears a plain white t-shirt. Attached to his orange pants is one of Hao's star earrings and he now wears brown leather sandals. Personality As a slacker by nature, Yoh maintains a carefree, with a laid-back attitude about everything, even with achieving his goal of becoming Shaman King. Because he was alienated by everyone outside of the family he instead chose to bond with spirits and has decided that anyone who can see spirits cannot be evil. He has even gotten a signature catchphrase: "everything will work out"(すべてがうまくいく, "Subete ga Umaku Iku") as a way of seeing things. He is rarely on bad terms with anyone and always decides to make friends with the people he meets. He is deeply caring for his best friends and is even ready to die for them or give up his dreams as seen when Tao Ren was killed and would be revived by Iron Maiden Jeanne, only if Yoh dropped out of the tournament. Although he has a kind and caring nature, when he talked with Asakura Hao inside the Great Spirit, he revealed that he didn't like humans that much either. Even though it is rarely seen, Yoh truly cares about Anna and has decided that, when he becomes Shaman King, he will make her life easy. Simply by seeing her face for the first time, it made him blush. Abilities Ever since Anna became his fiancée, Yoh has constantly been submitted to exhausting and painful training which in turn caused him to gain a tougher and stronger body. During the battle, he is very flexible, intuitive and completely relaxed and calm at the same time. It is due to this relaxed and calm attitude that he learns to negate Furyoku attacks, a skill that is likened to a grass straw bending with the wind to avoid breaking. He later develops this skill into a technique that completely nullifies Furyoku and he learns to channel it through his Over Soul or using it by grabbing his opponent directly for more devastating effects. Yoh becomes one of the Five Elemental Warriors and attunes his Furyoku to that of earth, this is first shown as he used metal to survive the lightning attack from Ren. While fighting his way through the Plants, Kyōyama Anna looked through the Furyoku values of Yoh and the others. There it is revealed that his Furyoku is about 108,000. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon Category:Heroes